barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Imagination Island
Imagination Island (also known as "Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island") is a Barney Special that was originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Carol Farabee / Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) Song List # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Barney Songs That Debuted In This Special #'My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean' #'That's What an Island Is' #'Tinkerputt's Song' Trivia *This special was filmed before "Barney Live! In New York City" was performed. *This special marks: ** ** *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, I Love You wasn't performed in this special. *The home video release claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date.= *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are "Just Imagine", "Jungle Adventure", "Sailing Medley", "Tinkerputt's Song", and the reprise of "Just Imagine". *Although the Barney Theme Song doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes the bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *This group (Min, Tosha, Derek and Shawn) also appeared in "May I Help You?". *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Island Safari" (along with "Let's Go to the Zoo"). Gallery Barney's Imagination Island Cast Photo 1994.jpg|The Cast Barney & His Crew on the Ship.jpg|Barney & His Crew on the Ship Imagination Island.jpg|Barney in his Sailor outfit Barney BJ and Baby Bop in the Toy workshop.jpg|Barney, BJ and Baby Bop inside Professor Tinkerputt's toy factory 5740629.jpg|Barney Home Video Releases Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS.jpg|Original Release (1994) Imagination island 2000.jpg|Re-Release (1999) Barney Imagination Island DVD.jpg|Re-Release/DVD Release (2004) 61SclzhOG2L.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2010) !M.jpg|Original UK Release (1995) Imagen_010.jpg|Spanish Release (1995) !w225.jpg|German Release (1997) hjjb.png|French Release (1997) Videos Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13461) Ashley Peldon on Barney's Imaginaton Island set Age 9 1994 Category:Barney Videos Category:1994 Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:Season 2 Videos